Un tenue romance
by AniKamia666
Summary: Elichika Ayase, la prueba viviente de que un buen aspecto no te sirve de nada si tu interior es simplemente malo. Sin embargo, ¿cuáles son sus razones? [ErenaEli]


— ¡Fíjate por dónde conduces, idiota!

¿Qué le pasaba a la gente? Bien sabían que éste pueblo no tenía un buen alumbrado y no se dignaban a encender las luces de sus autos. Ya habían sucedido varios accidentes, pero tal parecía que nadie haría nada. En fin.

— No te enojes Erena, no pasó nada malo.

— No me importaría si viniera yo sola, pero debo cuidarte Anju, siempre pasas las calles sin fijarte.

— Vale. No me pasó nada.

— Sí...

Desde que tengo memoria he vivido en un pequeño pueblo en el sur este Japón, un pueblo con paisajes hermosos pero que no destacaban demasiado desafortunadamente. Con mis 20 años recién cumplidos, tenía que conducir dos horas para llegar a la universidad de una pequeña ciudad cercana. No me quejo, al menos podía estudiar, que era lo que mis padres querían.

Por mi parte había conseguido un trabajo en mi universidad, atendiendo, limpiando la cafetería y lavando la loza. Además la preparatoria de mi hermana estaba cerca.

Un trabajo casi hecho a la talla.

— Buenos días Erena— llegó a saludarme una de mis amigas.

— Buenas, Tsubasa, ¿cómo va todo?

— Bien, pero realmente me he jodido la cabeza ayer. El trabajo de Kumakura me quemó las pocas neuronas que aún tenía vivas. ¿Me das un zumo de zanahoria, por favor?

— Una obra no debe ser la gran cosa— sonreí mientras iba a la máquina de jugos.

Ella dejó su mochila en un asiento a lado del que había tomado y puso un dedo en su sien.

— ¡Mujer, ese hombre casi nos pide un siguiente Quijote!

— Qué drama. Tu carrera te va perfecta.

— Pero lo he conseguido— infló el pecho, orgullosa.

— ¿De qué trata tu historia?— le dije mientras dejaba el zumo de naranja frente a ella.

— Bueno, la historia se centra en el futuro— extendió las manos, como extendiendo un plano astral — Donde el mundo se ha congelado y los humanos hacen lo que es posible por sobrevivir. Mi protagonista encuentra el secreto de tal era de hielo, pero ¿es tan fácil?, ¿por qué el gobierno no ha dicho nada?

— Amas las teorías conspirativas.

— Y amo las historias largas, no sabes cuánto sufrí al querer sintetizarlo en una obra que al menos durara dos horas y media.

— ¡¿Dos horas?!

— Y 37 minutos exactos.

— Cielos...

— ¡Hey! Prepárame un sandwich, mesera.

Ya llegaba la parte dura del trabajo.

— Claro, enseguida.

— Y a mí un café americano, por favor.

Anoté en la libreta sin perder mi semblante amable.

— Con permiso.

Pude escuchar a Tsubasa hablando con ellas.

— Tan enérgica y maleducada como siempre Elichika.

— Solo he pedido un servicio que ella está brindando, no veo nada de malo en ello.

— Si te pasaste un poco Elichi.

— Todos son críticos— dijo la chica en un suspiro.

¿Quién era esta personas?

Nada más y nada menos que la mejor aspirante a bailarina de todo "Muse" la universidad de artes de aquella ciudad. Tenía un cuerpo impresionante, cabello rubio largo y sedoso, unos ojos azules grandes y brillantes que te hacían estremecerte... O bueno, al menos a mí me ocurría eso. Sin embargo, su lindo exterior no le ayudaba en nada, pues era arrogante, egoísta y pretenciosa, se creía mejor que todos... Y aunque lo fuera, muchos no soportaban su actitud. Solo esa chica a su lado, Nozomi Toujou, era quien había permanecido a su lado por muchos, muchos años. Se rumoreaba que tenían una relación pero al parecer efectivamente, Nozomi tenía novia, pero no era bailarina, sino una gran artista pintora de nuestra misma universidad. Una chica de ojos color ámbar y cabello azulado.

Y a pesar de así como era Elichika Ayase...

— La campana, ya va a sonar Elichi, es mejor que nos vayamos.

— Sí, eso creo— me miró y por un momento me pareció que sonreía.

— No sé cómo es que la aguantas— murmuró Tsubasa una vez Eli estuvo lejos.

— Bueno...— tomé el plato que había dado a la rubia con su sándwich y sentí una nota debajo. Con cierta ilusión me dirigí a la cocina para leerla.

 _"El sándwich estaba muy rico, gracias"_ decía.

Esto había comenzado hacía unas semanas. Eli al principio era muy distante y casi cruel las personas a su alrededor. La conocía desde la primaria, admito que desde esos entonces yo ya estaba enamorada de ella, pero una vez estuvimos en escuela media, ella cambió demasiado, incluso conmigo, que de tratarme con al menos algo de humanidad, ahora parecía no más que un simple objeto. Un día me quedé con ella admirándola bailar a pesar de que ya eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Pero noté algo muy extraño.

* * *

 _Está... ¿Llorando?_

 _Sus movimientos eran un tanto más violentos y sus giros más audaces, tenía miedo de que fuera a lastimarse así que apagué la música._

 _—_ _¿Qué?— la escuché decir y sus azules espadas me atravesaron._

 _—_ _Eh... Hola..._

 _—_ _¿Erena? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Cómo sea, vuelve a poner la música, estoy practicando._

_—_ _Pensé que podrías lastimarte si seguías haciendo movimientos tan erráticos._

 _—_ _¿Erráticos? ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera?! ¡Mi técnica es perfecta!_

 _—_ _Lo sé, lo sé— me impulsé a subir al escenario por fuera y me detuve frente a ella, era aún más hermosa de cerca — Lo que quiero decir, es que parecía que lo hacías con coraje y eso hacía que tus giros y saltos fueran demasiado peligrosos... Todo... ¿Todo está bien?_

 _—_ _Soy una Ayase, es obvio que estoy bien._

 _—_ _Oh sí, sí, wow con tu apellido pero, ¿tú, Elichika, estás bien?_

 _Ella me miró un momento con los ojos bien abiertos, después apartó la mirada y se dirigió a la salida._

 _—_ _¿Elichika?_

 _—_ _No estoy bien...— dijo casi inaudiblemente, para después correr._

 _Tuve el impulso de ir tras ella, pero la dejé ir. Después de todo, aunque quisiera escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir o todo lo que sentía, no tenía mucho que aconsejarle, así que simplemente apagué las luces del auditorio y salí de la universidad. Afuera había comenzado a llover, así que tomé mi sombrilla y avancé._

 _Al día siguiente no se presentó a la escuela, me preocupé bastante así que decidí ir a verla a su casa._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces aquí?— me preguntó molesta._

 _—_ _Estaba preocupada..._

 _—_ _No te he pedido que te preocupes Erena._

 _—_ _Lo sé pero yo..._

 _—_ _Vete de mi casa._

 _—_ _¿Te hice algo?_

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Para que me trates así... ¿Te he hecho algo?_

 _Ella no contestó, simplemente suspiró y se sentó en los sillones. Imité su acción y ella comenzó._

 _—_ _Mi madre nunca había sido partidaria de que yo hiciera amistades con personas que no tenían ni estaban en los medios de las artes, siempre fue muy estricta conmigo, pero al final siempre podía contar con que me abrazara con orgullo cuando ganaba concursos de ballet, pero ahora ella...— miró un retrato familiar sobre la mesilla — Ella falleció, y yo prometí... Que seguiría lo que ella me pidió..._

 _—_ _¿Eso incluye convertirte en una perra?_

 _—_ _Mi madre era muy estricta... Además no le agradabas._

 _—_ _¿Y tú debes ser igual a ella? Hey, entiendo tu sentir, pero lo que haces no está bien._

 _—_ _Supongo...— sonrió ligeramente — Ahora vete mesera, tengo que practicar— a pesar de que siempre me había llamado "mesera" en un tono despectivo, esta vez lo sentí ligeramente diferente._

* * *

Y desde ese día, al menos me daba las gracias. Claro, a escondidas. No entendía su miedo a mostrar su amabilidad, aunque quizá podía comprender que ella solo quería mostrarse fuerte, aunque tuviera que tomar la imagen de la persona más nefasta que había existido en su vida. Me alegraba de una u otra forma sentirme especial a todos los demás.

Otro día comenzó y yo me dirigí a cambiarme, mi hermana me había regalado unas zapatillas nuevas, así que ese día era especial para mi, pues sabía que Anju de esforzaba mucho en su trabajo de medio tiempo; el que hiciera tal gesto por mi me hacía sentir feliz. Oh sí, yo también estudio ballet.

Al entrar al aula comencé a estirar y practicar las posiciones, ese día tendríamos exámenes, qué mejor ocasión para lucir el regalo de mi hermana.

— ¡Qué bonitas zapatillas— halagó Kanan, una de mis compañeras de clase.

— ¿Verdad? Me las ha regalado Anju.

— Qué linda, y qué mejor día.

— Definitivamente— sonreí.

— Bueno chicos a sus lugares, el examen está por comenzar. Empezaremos con el examen práctico y después con el escrito— dijo el profesor mientras caminaba al centro de la pista.

Mi apellido era "Toudou", el de mi amiga "Matsuura", así que pasaría un rato antes de que pasáramos. Eso sí, sabía que solo había un estudiante de hermosos ojos azules... ¡De apellido con A, quiero decir!

— Ayase Elichika, comience.

Está de más decir que su interpretación fue perfecta, y una vez terminó, dejé de poner atención.

— Toudou Erena— escuché mi nombre y comencé a presentar mi examen, me sentía un poco nerviosa, ya que Eli me estaba viendo, pero esa era aun más razón para no equivocarme.

— ¡Erena!— Tsubasa entró corriendo al salón, haciendo que el pianista dejara de tocar.

— ¡Señorita! Está interrumpiendo un...

— Anju— dijo sin más — Anju tuvo un accidente.

Esas palabras fueron lo que necesité para querer correr a su lado.

— Ve— escuché la voz de Kanan — Yo llevaré tus cosas después— me lanzó mi teléfono y yo corrí tras Tsubasa.

* * *

El leotardo de malla hacía que me diera más frío de lo normal, pero en cuanto llegó Kanan con mis cosas, inmediatamente me puse mi chamarra. No, no iba a ir a cambiarme; no me movería hasta saber cómo estaba Anju.

Tsubasa y Kanan fueron por un té y yo me quedé en la sala de espera. Alguien se sentó a mi lado... No le habría tomado importancia de no ser porque era la misma Eli Ayase en un hospital general.

— ¿No te han dicho nada?

— No...

— ¿Y tus padres?

— Los mandé a casa a descansar.

— Entiendo— se quedó en silencio. Kanan y Kira no volvían, aunque si vieron a Eli aquí, lo más seguro es que me hayan dejado sola con ella. Aunque este no era momento para coquetear.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?— solté.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

— No, no... Es solo que... Bueno, no hay razón...

— Siempre sonríes de manera amable— comenzó a decir — Y no te quejas, eres muy responsable— Eli miraba al frente, sin posar su vista en mi — Pero hoy vi una expresión en ti que nunca creí presenciar, parecía como si te hubieran destruido el mundo y yo... Me... Me preocupé por ti— volteó a mirarme por fin — Quiero estar para ti, así como tu lo haz estado para mi.

— ¿Eh? Pero yo no he...

— Tus chocolates con maní hicieron que me diera urticaria durante dos días , ¿sabes?— sonrió — Pero estaban deliciosos. Igualmente la carta que me llegó en el día de los enamorados; apenas había llegado y nadie se atrevió a darme una, pero tú pusiste la carta en mi cuaderno, incluso aquella vez en que perdí mi sombrilla, me dejaste la tuya... Y así, muchas veces... Nunca he podido darte las gracias Erena... Yo solo... Solo pensaba en cómo satisfacer a mi madre, y a pesar de que siempre he sido tan dura contigo, sigues a mi lado.

— B-Bueno yo...— no tenía idea de que ella sabía que se trataba de mi.

— ¿Sabes? Mi madre te odiaba, te odiaba porque me diste ánimos en aquel festival de escuela media... Ella me dijo que me hacías conformarme, y cuando la enfrentaste, me prohibió hablarte— abrí los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Había muchas cosas que Eli sabía, cosas que nunca creí que notara, aunque no lo hacía con ese afán, solo quería ayudarla — Cuando murió... Ella me dijo que solo podía estar en paz si yo cumplía mis objetivos... Aunque eran más de ella que míos, por eso yo... Solo quise poder darle ese último gusto— las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas — Lo siento, tú debes sentirte mucho peor.

— Tranquila— puse una mano en su hombro — Lo hice porque quería hacerlo.

— ¿Familiares de Anju Toudou?

— Yo— me levanté inmediatamente.

— Afortunadamente no ha pasado de una lesión, se pondrá bien— me dijo el médico — Podrá irse en un par de horas.

— Muchas gracias— agradecí y él sonrió.

Suspiré con alivio, sin duda me había dado un buen susto.

— Aunque creo que ahora reprobaré— la verdad eso no me importaba mucho, no iba a dejar a mi hermana.

— Hablé con el profesor antes de venir— escuché a Eli detrás de mi — Presentarás el examen mañana, y por favor, cuida tu línea mesera— sonrió.

— Ahí vamos de nuevo— le sonreí de igual manera. Elichika Ayase era, sin duda, una chica extraña, pero de igual forma la amaba.

* * *

— No, no, no, no— Eli tomó mis brazos y los elevó un poco — No te pongas rígida, debes ser un ave, no el árbol donde se posará.

— Lo siento— tener a la chica que me gustaba de instructora era demasiado para mi corazón. Saqué un 86 en total en la prueba, así que ella se ofreció a ayudarme para mejorar.

— Ven, te enseñaré— hicimos ambas los pasos mirando el gran espejo frente a nosotras, intenté seguirle el paso, pero sinceramente, mientras ella era un hermoso cisne, yo era algo así como un pato.

— ¡Erena!— eso escuché antes de sentir cómo caíamos ambas al suelo. Estaba en el camino al momento de girar, lo cual hizo que me derribara.

— Pareces una pluma... Pero solo eso— dije mientras sentía el peso de Eli sobre mi.

— Te estoy diciendo que te muevas Toudou, en serio que eres distraída.

— Bueno sí... Un poco.

Reímos, aunque yo más bien sonreía, verla así de feliz sanaba mi alma.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— dijo parando de reír.

— Eres hermosa— solté sin más.

El color subió a toda su cara y se levantó rápidamente.

— E-En fin. ¡Estamos aquí para practicar!

— Oh, ¿acaso he hecho ruborizarse a Elichika Ayase?— dije mientras me acercaba a ella, pero a cada paso que daba, ella retrocedía.

— Basta Erena, se supone que hoy soy tu profesora— el sonrojo en su rostro aun predominaba.

— Qué linda es usted profesora Elichika.

— ¡Deja ya eso!— gritó mientras se cubría la cara.

La abracé, como dije, me gustaba ver esos lados que nadie conocía de ella. Lados que solo me mostraba a mi, y aunque no habíamos aclarado nada acerca de nuestros sentimientos, sabía que Elichika me quería.

Y por el momento, con eso me bastaba.


End file.
